


Hold Me Again

by over_theclouds



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/over_theclouds/pseuds/over_theclouds
Summary: When you see the person that let you go.





	Hold Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble that's been stuck in my head. I've been having Monsta X feels and this is what happened lol. Enjoy!

You walk down the street looking down at your phone reading emails and sending text to the office for the presentation happening later today. You hurry down the street when you hear laughing and look up to see a group of three guys walking together. You stop, pain and sadness seizing your heart. After everything they seemed happy. You stay rooted in the middle of the sidewalk as they get closer they see you and stop and stare at you surprise covering their faces. You see glimpses of sadness in their eyes.

You try to form words but nothing seems to come out. You look to the two on the right

“Wonho? Kihyun?” both just look away towards the ground. You turn the one who you hadn’t seen in months.

“Shownu?” you ask. He looks at you with pain in his eyes but fails to say anything as well. You feel tears well up in your eyes.

With anger you call him again “Hyunwoo?!” 

He holds your glare, takes a deep breath and he turns to the other two telling them to go on ahead. He grabs your arm leading you into a small path between two buildings. You pull your arm back bringing you both to halt. You look at him urging him to give you some sort of answer. He only looks at you for a brief moment before pulling you into his chest, wrapping his arms around your small frame. 

You gasp, surprised, but the feeling of nostalgia fills you as you wrap your arms around his waist, burying your face in his broad chest. You feel tears pool in your eyes again and a sob escapes. You feel him tighten his arms; you wish that he would never let go, not again.


End file.
